Naruto: Scions of Destiny
by Mizuko-chan
Summary: After nearly 3 years, He returns to find Konoha in relative peace..everything seems perfect. But not everything is meant to be so. A new power stronger than the Bijuu has been discovered and a race begins to seal them away before something bad happens


**:Author's Notes:**

Hajimemashite! I'm Mizuko-chan, and I'd like to welcome you to my first-ever attempt at a piece of written work outside of the essays I did for my Highschool English Classes! I'd like to take this time to say hello to my possible readers and ask that you please take into consideration my lack of skill while reading; I'm using this peace of work to get feedback and constructive criticism. SO please do review once you've finished reading it through. I do plan to continue this through several chapters as I have a half-planned storyline and plot set for it as well as damn-near 14 pages of Naruto-related information to secure accuracy on jutsus and names/places. And since I'm blabbering on, I'll take my leave for now and hope you all enjoy my work that I've put alot of time into.

**:Disclaimer:**

I do not in any way, shape, or form own or claim ownership of Naruto, or anything affiliated to it. While the Characters, Places, and Things in this story are not my own, I do claim ownership of the storyline and all Non-Naruto characters and things here-in. That said I hope you all enjoy the fan fiction and don't sue me! () Please Note that this Fic may bear a resemblance to the "The person I admire" Fan fiction. This is due to the substantial influence of the writer of the story being an Inspiration to my writing of this fic. I will acknowledge many similarities to his but I assure you that my fan fiction is different and not a copy.

**:Japanese Words/Terms:**

Please refer to the bottom of each Chapter for a translation of any used Japanese Terms & Words.

**:The Different Fonts Used:**

**:This Text is used for Bijuu speech:**

_This Text is for the character's thoughts_

:This is normal text for writing/speech:

**: NARUTO FanFic : Chapter One : And So It Begins... :**

The sun shined brightly amiss the few stray clouds drifting by on the mid-day sky, reflecting beautifully off the high treetops and piercing through to the path below. A gentle breeze blew through the area below, the many trees swaying slightly as if bowing to the sun as the rays of light from above began to dance through the moving foliage. It was a beautiful sight to behold on this mid-summer day beneath the staggering heat of the burning orb above. But this was easily dismissed by the beauty it brought with it. The beauty of Hi no Kuni at its best, a beauty that was would remain peaceful for years to come thanks to the inhabitants of Konohanogakure no Sato, a shinobi village well hidden within a dense forest of large trees. For many years, the village had stood, and still it remains, even after just three years ago it was left in ruins after a vigorous attack by a venomous man known simply as Orochimaru of the Densetsu no Sannin. Left in shambles and without a Hokage, Konohanogakure no Sato proved its worth then with its ability to push on and rebuild and here it stood now, better than ever. A Testimate to the wills of fire the villages hold, the village once again prospers on. But as fate would have it, history is doomed to repeat itself as impending doom lurked around the corner ever so close.

The sun was still shining brightly as two men stepped through the large gates of Konohanogakure no Sato, taking in the view of the place they called their home. The younger of the two, a spikey-haired youth smiled with an intensity to rival the sun as he tried to take in the entire village from where he stood. For a second he frowned, but it was quickly erased as he dashed ahead and swiftly leapt up to the top of a nearby three-story building to get a better view of the village. He glanced around several times, taking in everything with a big smile. _"I'm finally back!"_He thought to himself as he stood their absorbing the view of his old village. _"Not much has changed since we left really, but it all feels so new...except..."_

His thoughts froze as his gaze settled on the great mountain monument to the Hokages and saw a fifth face there, the face of a fierce-spirited blonde Godaime Hokage. Smiling brightly, the youth quickly turned to face his companion as he pointed toward the newest face on the monument."Hey Ero-Sennin! They finally put Obaa-chan's face up on the Hokage Wall!" he shouted down excitedly, drawing much attention to himself from by passers."Still the loudest ninja Konoha has ever produced, I see," Spoke a voice from nearby, "So you're finally back, eh Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's smile only grew wider as his azure eyes fell upon his old sensei perched on a nearby rooftop, contently reading one of his books. "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed brightly as he leapt over to his teacher's rooftop, accompanied by his companion. "Welcome back Jaraiya-sama, Naruto-kun, things have been well these last few years it seems?" They both nodded at the statement as Jaraiya perched himself down beside Kakashi and sighed quietly. "Seems you've grown much since I've last seen you, Naruto." Kakashi noted as he closed his book and examined his pupil more thoroughly.

Naruto had grown atleast a foot or so since he had left, making him easily one of the taller of the Rookie Nine. His blonde locks had gotten just a tad longer and his eyes still radiated with their cerulean glow. He no longer wore the orange jumpsuit that had grown to become his trademark, but not wore slimmer clothes. His old blue boots were now black and his old baggy pants were replaced with a slimmer pair that actually fit and came down to his ankles. He had also traded in his old jacket for a new one as well, it was now a slim jacket that zipped up in the front, but wasn't at the moment, and was two-toned. The upper torso of his jacket was now a black color and the lower half shared the same darker orange of his pants. Beneath his jacket he now sported a fishnet shirt that he covered with a thin black flak jacket. On his right thigh he now sported a slightly larger kunai holster, and at his hip he now sported a larger pack that was stuffed with several scrolls. His forehead protector even had a new, longer black cloth. Naruto grinned broadly suddenly, removing his sensei's thoughts from his pupil's new appearance as he plopped down before him and removed a rather square package from his pocket.

"I almost forgot, this is for you," Naruto said as e handed over the gift, "I read it myself but I found it kind of boring." Jaraiya grunted and turned his head at the comment as Kakashi removed the wrappings. The effect was obvious as his one visible eye widened significantly. In his lap sat a small pink book entitled "Icha Icha Tactics". "But...but...this isn't even out yet," Kakashi gaped as he cradled the book as if it were his child, "Arigato Naruto-kun!" Naruto grinned as Kakashi immediately started reading his new book. Jaraiya grumbled something bout kids and not understanding fine art when someone shouted from below down in the streets catching their attention.

"It couldn't be, is it really Naruto!" Shouted a familiar voice from the streets below.

With a glance below, Naruto smiled again and leapt down to greet his friend. "Shikamaru-kun!" was all he said as he landed as if only dropping a few inches. "Baka! How troublesome as usual, I was wondering who was shouting about Hokage-sama earlier, I heard you from over at the academy. It's good to see you back, Naruto" Shikamaru sighed, glancing around with a half-bored look as Jaraiya and Kikashi landed next to them. Naruto smiled sheepishly at this but ignored it. "What're you up to?" He asked, noticing the female Sand ninja standing behind him, "You two…..aren't on a date, are you?" The girl scoffed at the accusation, "As if I'd go out with him, it would be…" She was cut of as Shikamaru finished the statement, "Troublesome." He yawned and went on, "I was only seeing Sunagakure no Sato's representative off, and we've been taking care of proceedings to start the next Chuunin exam," He stopped for a moment then went on, "Infact, If you'd like I can get you in if you can find a partner. Only you and Hinata-san are the remaining genin of us Rookie Nine. What do you say?"

Naruto frowned at this knowledge, after all this time training he was still behind everyone. But he was back to grinning in heartbeat his mind racing, _"I won't be beaten, I will become Hokage!" _"Count me in! I'll get Hinata-chan to be my partner and we'll pass it together!" He exclaimed, making Shikamaru sigh. "How troublesome, then you're in. The Exam is to be held in a month, you got till then to convince Hinata-san and train." He then grinned, "And this counts as your homecoming gift, so don't expect and gifts later." As he said this he and Temari walked off with a wave, leaving the other three standing in the street. As if on cue, Kakashi also vanished with claims of things to do. Leaving Jaraiya and Naruto to make their way to Tsunade's office. Only to be stopped as they reached the building by a stunning pink-haired girl.

The girl stood before them, halted in her path as she stood there staring at blonde youth intently as if he'd disappear in a heartbeat. She stood maybe a few inches shorter than Naruto did and matured well in the last few years. Her hair was still a light shade of pink and came down to nape of her neck, her forehead protector tied behind her bangs. She now wore a red sleeve-less fitted top and a pair of black shorts that barely went half-way down her thighs, showing off her slender curves nicely. She wore a skirt over her shorts that buckled at the side and knee-high black boots. She also had thin elbow pads on her arms. And her eyes shined a bright Turquoise as she continued to stare at him.

"_He's grown so much since he left,"_ She though to herself, _"He even looks good now, wait…what_ _am I thinking! This is Naruto here…yet, I can't help think that he's gotten more handsome. What are these feelings!"_ She quickly shook her head and stared up again at Naruto, standing in front of her with an awestruck look on his face that she couldn't help but blush at.

"Sakura-chan, is that really you?" Naruto muttered aloud, awestruck by how much she's changed since then. She smiled brightly and nodded as she ran over to them, and quite suddenly leapt into Naruto's arms and hugging him. "Hmm, I think I'll just go on ahead and let Tsunade know about our trip, eh?" Smiling, Jaraiya quickly strode off and into the Hokage building. Blushing deeply, Sakura let go of a stunned Naruto and smiled up at him, _"He sure has grown, I used to be taller than him" _regaining his composure, he smiled "You sure have changed Sakura-chan, you're even prettier than before!" She smiled at the compliment and nodded her head, "You're looking more grown up as well, Naruto-kun. I can't believe its been almost three years already." She frowned as she remembered the circumstances on which he had left. "Don't leave like that again, promise?" Naruto was taking back by the comment, unable to see her face clearly. "I won't Sakura-chan, I promise. Now what do you say we go see Obaa-chan!" He took her hand, surprising her, and led her up to Tsunade's Office but quickly let go of her hand as they opened the door.

As they entered, they briefly caught a glimpse of several ANBU members leaving suddenly, a grin look on both Tsunade and Jaraiya's faces that was there for but a moment before they were smiling as Naruto ad Sakura came in. Sakura tried to hide the fact she had been blushing the entire way to the office as Tsunade looked them both over. Naruto smiled as he came in, seeing Tsunade was the same as ever. "So they finally got around to putting Obaa-chan's mug on the wall!" He said as he closed the door and quickly found a book being thrown at him. He barely dodged it and turned around smiling sheepishly to see Tsunade standing behind her desk with a vein pulsing in her temple. He waved to her playfully. "Gomen, Tsunade-Obaa-chan" She grinned slightly, as she sat back down.

"Jaraiya has informed me of everything already Naruto-kun," She spoke, crossing her hands infront of her, "But there is still one matter to discuss concerning you." Naruto stared blankly, unsure of what she meant by this. "Nani?" She smiled and glanced around at Jaraiya and Sakura before she spoke.

"I think it would be wiser to discuss this matter in private, Gomen Jaraiya and Sakura but could you leave so I can talk to Naruto privately for a minute?" Jaraiya nodded happily, "I'll be around gathering information on Akatsuki, take care Naruto-kun!" With that, he leapt out the window. Sakura turned to Naruto and smiled brightly, "I think I'll go tell everyone about your return so we can all get together later." Naruto smiled and nodded, but before he could turn to face Tsunade, he was caught in a hug by Sakura again. Stunned he could only stand there as she whispered "Remember, you promised you wouldn't leave" before running out the door. Shocked, Naruto stared out the door for a minute before shutting it and turning to Tsunade. "Ok, so what do you wanna talk to me about?"

_"What's with me!"_ Sakura thought as she walked down the street away from the Hokage building, _"Its Naruto! So why did I feel the need to not want him to go away…and to hold him like that!" _She shook herself to clear her thoughts before running off down the street. _"It doesn't matter now, what_ _matters is he's back and we can finally go get Sasuke back now_!" She raced off, trying not to think of Naruto as she went to find their friends.

"Sit down, Naruto-kun," Tsunade said quietly as she shuffled through a drawer beside her and pulled out a rather old leather-bound book. Naruto sat down, puzzled as to the meaning of this meeting, his thoughts drifting to Sakura's hug and the faint scent of flowers it had left. He was suddenly snapped back to reality as a book was slammed down infront of him. He stared at it intently, noting the large red swirl engraved on it's cover. "Wha…What is that, Tsunade-Obaa-chan?" Naruto said as he stared at the large book curiously. "This is a very special book, Naruto-kun," She said grinning, "I'm sure you've heard of the legendary Yondaime Hokage, the Konoha no Kiiroi Senko, yes?" Naruto nodded, unsure of where this was going. "Well, you see, during your leave I found this book and I think you're old enough to know about it and the information it has regarding your past," She pressed on, "This book belongs to the Yondaime, Naruto-kun…you're father." Naruto's eyes widened at this statement as she pushed the book toward him. Wordlessly he looked down at the book where, engraved on the leather, was the proof behind Tsunade's words. Written there were only six words…...****

**_"Property of Arashi Uzumaki, Yondaime Hokage"_**

_** To Be Continued…**_

**:Translations:**

**Hi no Kuni** -- Land of Fire

**Konohanogakure no Sato -- **Hidden Leaf Village

**Densetsu no Sannin** -- The Legendary Three Ninja

**Hokage** -- Hidden Leaf Village's Leader (literally; Fire Shadow)

**Sensei** -- A teacher

**Icha Icha Tactics** -- the third novel in a series of perverted books written by Jaraiya

**Baka** -- Idiot

**Sunagakure no Sato** -- Hidden Village of Sand

**Konnichiwa** -- Good afternoon

**Obaa-chan** -- Granny

**ANBU** -- Konoha's Black Ops; Special Assassination and Tactical Squad

**Nani** -- What?

**Yondaime Hokage** -- 4th Leader of Konoha

**Konoha no Kiiroi Senko** -- The Leaf's Yellow Flash


End file.
